Rescue Me
by Katie-2324
Summary: Hermione has a twin named Diana.  Hermione's best friends are Draco and Cho Chang, Diana's are Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. In this story they learn to cope with the death of their father, Dr.Granger. But did Dr. Granger really die from cancer?
1. Prologue

**Nobody's POV**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy looked at his mother, Hermione Malfoy. "Will you tell me a story?" Scorpius asked. "Which one tonight dear?" Hermione replied. "Will you tell me about a time when you were in Hogwarts?" Scorpius begged. "All right. Once upon a time…

**Hermione's POV**

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad! Bye Stephen," I called as a lugged my large trunk onto the Hogwarts Express. My twin sister Diana followed me onboard. We were identical except I had brown hair, and she had auburn hair. We waved at Mum, Dad, and our 9-year-old brother Stephen. Unfortunately, my trunk landed on my foot. "Ow!" I yelled. A blond boy smiled at me. "My dashing good looks sometimes have those effects on people," he said. The boy shook hair out of his eyes. "Draco Malfoy," he said, holding out his hand. I shook it dreamily. "I'm, I'm…. uh,"I stammered. Shoot. _What's my name? _I thought. Draco peered at my luggage tag. "Hermione Granger?" Draco offered. "That's right," I said. Diana watched us stare at each other. "I am going to leave you two alone now," she said. With that, she left to find a compartment. "You are a first year too, right?" Draco asked. "Yeah. I am so nervous," I replied. "It's all right. Every first year is a little nervous," he assured me. "Thanks," I said. "Draco!" I heard a female voice call. "Ugh," Draco groaned. "Coming, Pansy," he said. "I'll see you later, Hermione." Draco jogged off toward a girl with a pug-like face. She smiled sweetly at him. Draco smiled back, but I could tell it was fake.

**Harry's POV**

I went to King's Cross Station looking for platform 9 ¾. I saw platform 9 and platform 10 but no 9 ¾. There was only a barrier between the two. There were various conversations going on around me. The word "muggles" stood out. I whipped around when I heard that. I saw a plump woman with flaming red hair. She had a brood of four children with her of various ages. She said, "All right Percy you go first." The oldest went right through the barrier! "Fred, you next,' the plump woman said. The same thing happened! "Um, how do I get through the barrier?" I asked shyly.

**Draco's POV **

As I sat in my compartment with Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, I just couldn't get that Hermione girl out of my head. She was just so beautiful. She seemed smart too. I just had to see her again. Ignoring Crabbe and Goyle's debate about, who knows what, I got up from my compartment. "Draco, where are you going?" Pansy called. I turned around angrily. "What is this, interrogation 101? I don't have to alert you of my whereabouts every second, do I? Back off, Parkinson." I yelled. I stormed out of the compartment. I could hear Pansy's sniffles. I had never yelled at her before. Any other day I would feel bad for snapping at her, but not this time. I had another girl on my mind. I searched the train high and low until I found her. She was alone in a compartment buried in _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch. I knocked softly on the door. "Can I come in?" I asked.

**Hermione's POV**

I was just settling down to read my favorite spell book. Well I was trying to read, anyway. My mind kept remembering Draco. "My dashing good looks sometimes have those effects on people." I was just reading the same two words repeatedly. I heard a soft knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Draco asked. I was so surprised to see him, I dropped my book. _Smooth, Hermione._ I thought to myself. _Real smooth_. "Yeah, sure," I finally choked out. "Wait, you are here to see me?" I asked. "No, I came to see Diana. HELLO! You are the only one in this compartment!" Draco said. My cat, Crookshanks, hopped on my lap. He had a rat in his mouth. Suddenly a red-haired boy ran in followed by a dark-haired boy with glasses. They wore no house colors, so I knew they were first years too. "I spoke to soon," said Draco. "Scabbers!" the red- haired boy cried. "Your dumb cat is chomping on my rat!" He said. "Calm down, Ron," the other boy said. "He overreacts sometimes," he added. "I'm Harry Potter and this is Ronald Weasley." I gasped. "**The **Harry Potter?" I asked. He lifted his dark bangs to show me a lightening shaped scar on his head. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy," I said. Remembering the rat I carefully removed him from Crookshanks's mouth. I handed Ron his rat. "Uh, um, th-th-thanks," Ron stammered. "You guys can stay here if you want," I offered. They took my offer. I was so nervous about what house I would be in. "All of the Malfoy's have been in Slytherin," Draco said, "It would be nice to be the first Malfoy to end up in another house." " There hasn't been a Weasley in any other house besides Gryffindor," boasted Ron. "I think my parents were in Gryffindor too," Harry stated. I said nothing because my parents are muggles. Dentists to be exact.

"Slytherin is the best."

"No way. Gryffindor will so win the house cup."

"Hey, has Hufflepuff ever won?"

"I don't think so."

There was that one time years ago."

It went on. With the three of them going on like that, I opened my book again and tried to tune them out. I couldn't join in if I wanted to. I knew nothing about the houses, so I opened _Hogwarts: A History_ by Professor Garino. Maybe I could learn about the houses.

**Nobody's POV**

Professor McGonagall called the names of first years to be sorted. "Weasley, Ron!" Ron put the hat on his head. The hat decided immediately. "Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Harry!" He was also a Gryffindor.

"Parkinson, Pansy!" The mument the hat touched her head it yelled, "Slytherin!"

"Abbott, Hannah!" A girl with blonde pigtails became a Hufflepuff.

"Zabini, Blaise!" Another Slytherin!

"Macmillan, Ernie!" This boy was Hufflepuff too.

"Malfoy, Draco!" This time the hat took a little longer to choose. Finally, it said, "Ravenclaw!"

"Longbottom, Neville!" The hat again chose Gryffindor!

"Granger, Diana!" Hermione's twin became a Gryffindor.

Hermione politely clapped for her sister.

As the first years were sorted, Hermione was nervous. Which house, would she be sorted into?

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione slowly crept to the stool. Harry, Ron, Draco and Diana gave her thumbs ups. Easy for them, they were sorted already. When she placed the hat on her head, she heard the hat say, "Hello dear. I see you are brave and loyal. Nevertheless, I can also see your true trait is your brain. You would do nicely in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but best in, Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted the last part, so the whole school could hear. The bronze and blue table broke into cheers. Hermione took a seat next to Draco.

**Draco's POV**

I was _so_ happy. Hermione was in my house. She sat next to me and my heart skipped a beat. "Hey, Mione," I said. I had no idea where that nickname came from, but she liked it. "Keep it, it's gold," she told me. Soon the meal was served. It was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs. After dinner, two of the Ravenclaw prefects, Gwendolyn Davis and Henry Miller, led us to the common room. Three weeks later, we were studying in the common room. She was curled up on the couch and I was lying in the armchair. I asked Hermione what house her parents were in. "Oh, they have never been to Hogwarts," she said. "Did your Dad go to Durmstrang and your Mum went to Beauxbatons?" Hermione gave a shrill, girlish laugh. "No, they are muggles," she replied. I was outraged. A muggle-born? Hermione Granger, the girl I was in love with, was a muggle- born. Hermione must have sensed my anger. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked. "No, it's just, well, my parents don't want me to associate with muggle- borns," I answered. It was true. They called them mudbloods and everything. She nodded. "If that's what they want, fine. I have plenty of other friends." With that, she ran up to the girl's dormitory. "Hermione, wait!" I called. I tried to follow, but the stairs were blocked by a strong repelling charm, sending me back to the bottom. Curse those founders!

**Hermione's POV**

I waited until I got to my dormitory before I let the tears fall. I heard a small knock at my door. "Hermione, open up it's Cho," Cho Chang said. "Go away," I moaned, throwing a pillow at the door. "Hey, it's my room too," Cho protested. She opened the door, and another pillow that hit her in the face greeted her. Cho threw it back, but she missed. The pillow instead hit Mandy Brocklehurst, another first year. I wondered why I was so upset. However, deep down, I knew. I loved Draco Malfoy. From the mument Draco was sorted into Ravenclaw, I had wanted to be one too. What good did it do me now? We could never be friends, or more. I had thought the story _Romeo and Juliet_ was funny; never more would I think it.

**Ron's POV**

I figured the Hermione girl liked Draco. I didn't stand a chance. The next morning I watched her come to the Ravenclaw table at breakfast from the Gryffindor table. A Ravenclaw girl named Cho Chang was talking to her, but Hermione's heart was not in it. I watched Draco approach her. Hermione pretended not to see him. "Cho, I think I hear a **former** friend of mine," she said. Cho looked torn between her two best friends. "I am not getting into this. Work out your differences on your own," Cho said. She turned back to her sausages. "Mione, can I talk to you?" Draco pleaded. She followed him out of the Great Hall. I followed too. I heard Draco say, "Mione, I'm really sorry; I didn't mean it that way. It was just the initial shock, ya know? Do you forgive me?" Hermione nodded. "I'll have to think about it," she teased."C'mon!" Draco said. "Just kidding. I understand Draco," she said. She stood on the tips of her toes and gave Draco a quick hug. A surprised yet pleased Draco hugged Hermione back. I swore angrily.

**Hermione's POV**

After breakfast, Draco and I (I love the sound of that!) had charms with the Gryffindors. Professor Flitwick taught us _Wingardium leviosa_ and had us levitate a feather. "Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing! The swish and flick! And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest," Professor Flitwick said as watched us. I saw Ron trying to levitate his feather, to no avail. "Wingardium leviosa," he said. "You're saying it wrong," I said. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." Ron looked irritated. "You'll have to excuse him," Harry said. "He can't always express his feelings in a positive way." I nodded. I noticed that I was better friends with Harry than with Ron. It was much easier to be Harry's friend than Ron's; Harry was not as picky. Sometimes, Cho, Draco and I would sit at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, as the people in Slytherin are idiots. The Gryffindors welcomed us, and Dumbledore encouraged the inter-house friendships. As we were leaving Charms I heard Ron mutter to Harry, "She is such a know-it-all. No wonder she has no friends. She gets on my nerves." I fought back tears. "Come on, Hermione," Draco said. "Hermione!" Harry yelled. He tried to catch up to me, but we dodged through the crowd of people. We ran to catch up with Cho Chang, who, besides Draco, was my best friend. She was a year above me, which was cool because she had a lot of experience. I also knew she had a major crush on Harry Potter. Draco and I made our mission for the year to get them together. "Hey, Cho!" I called. She turned around. "Hey Hermione, Hey Draco," Cho said. We walked down the corridor. Suddenly, Ernie Macmillan walked up to us. "Hi, Hermione," He said. "I was wondering if you were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas." I wasn't sure, so I told him, "I don't know yet Ernie. I will let you know, though." He smiled and replied, "All right. I'll catch you later, Hermione." After Ernie left, Draco sighed. "What are we, chopped liver?" Cho giggled and said, "I think Ernie likes you, Mione." I gave her a light push. "Come off it, Cho. Or I'll tell Harry you like him," I teased. "You wouldn't," Cho said. "You want to try me?" I challenged. Draco held his hands up. "Ladies, ladies. Let's all get along, and let's all get some lunch," he said. I looped my arm through Draco's right arm, and Cho did the same to his left.

**Cho's POV**

I walked to the great hall with my best friend Hermione, and my best guy friend, Draco. Last year my best friend had been Marietta Edgecombe, but she had transferred to Beauxbatons over the summer break. I didn't miss her that much though, for various, unimportant reasons. We talked about various things, like Quidditch. Even though Draco and Hermione could not try out, they promised to watch me tryout. Moral support, Hermione called it. I was so excited. Last year, and the years before that, only third years and above could go to Hogsmeade, but this year, everyone could go. It was usually a place people went on dates, and I knew someone would ask Hermione. The question was, who? My question was soon answered, during lunch to be exact.

**Nobody's POV**

After Hermione, Draco and Cho settled down at the Ravenclaw table, Ernie Macmillan walked up to the table. He took a deep breath and began, "Hermione, you might be aware, but this Saturday, there is a trip to Hogsmeade. I was wondering if you wanted to be my date. Unless of course, you just wanted to go as friends because I know this is a bit sudden." Draco rolled his eyes. "Sudden for whom? A blind and deaf person?" Cho elbowed him. "Ow. I have to get some guy friends. I am outnumbered," he whispered. "Awww. This is so romantic," said Cho. "Yes Ernie. I would love to go with you," Hermione answered. Ernie must have been holding his breath, because he let out a big breath. "I'll pick you up outside of Ravenclaw Tower at noon," Ernie promised. "We all know he will be their two hours in advance," Draco muttered. "Is somebody sour?" Cho asked. "Knock it off, Cho," Draco said. He didn't say a word to anyone the whole meal. After lunch, the Ravenclaws had Herbology with the Slytherins. We grabbed our _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore books and headed toward the greenhouse.

**Draco's POV**

I think this might be the worst day ever. First, Ernie Macmillan asked Hermione to be his date to Hogsmeade, which I was planning to do when the time was right. I had hoped, for two seconds that Hermione would say no. Second, we had Herbology with the Slytherins, which meant I might be paired with Pansy or Goyle, my ex-best friends. I hadn't talked to them in weeks, which would be awkward. I knew Professor Sprout would pair me with them because Cho and Hermione would be partners. My fears were confirmed. I was paired with Pansy Parkinson, the Wicked Witch of the West. "Well, Draco, we haven't seen you in a while," she said. "I've been busy," I said. Professor Sprout walked up to us. "Would you two take this note to Albus?" Professor Sprout asked. We agreed, and after we delivered the note, Pansy pulled me to the door of the Slytherin common room. "Pure-blood," she said. The portrait-hole opened and Pansy tugged me inside. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. "Pansy, what are you doing?" I asked. Pansy smiled and crashed her lips onto mine. She ran her fingers through my hair. I realized the only way to leave was if Pansy let me out, and she would only do that if she got this kiss. Therefore, fighting all urge to vomit, I returned the kiss. I think I will disinfect my mouth after she stops clinging to me like a leech.

**Pansy's POV**

This was the best day of my life. Draco was kissing me! I broke away and put my mouth near his ear. "Will you go with me to Hogsmeade?" I whispered. "No," Draco said firmly. He pulled away and ran out of the common room, wiping his mouth all the way.

**Cho's POV**

When Draco got back to Herbology, he was alone and all pale. After class, Hermione and I caught up with him. "What's wrong, Draco," I asked. "P-p-pansy k-k-kissed me," he answered. We shuddered. "No wonder you were so pale. She looked at her reflection in the lake yesterday, and I swear I saw dead fish float to the surface," Hermione said. Draco laughed. "I'm serious," she added. We headed back to the common room. Waiting at the door was a gift basket addressed to Hermione. She picked it up and read the note attached. 'For you my love. From your affectionate friend, Ernie Macmillan.' I laughed. Draco said nothing, but he knocked on the door. "Who created the Sorcerer's Stone?" the knocker asked. "Nicholas Flamel," replied Hermione. We entered the common room. "If this boy doesn't stop being so lovesick, I am going to have plastic surgery, change my name, and move to Guadalajara," Hermione said. She flopped on the couch in exasperation. I took the basket from her and opened it. "Wow, that is a **lot** of candy," I said. It was filled with chocolate frogs, peppermint toads, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, chocoballs, Canary Cream, Fizzing Whizbees, jelly slugs, fudge flies, Cauldron cakes, sugar quills, and licorice wands. "Well, if you don't want any, I can suck up my pride and eat the candy," Draco offered. "Draco, we all know it _would not _be a sacrifice," Hermione said with a laugh.

**Hermione's POV**

Unfortunately there was blizzard in Hogsmeade, so the trip was cancelled. I was secretly glad though, because Ernie is a _little_ too clingy. I was planning to invite Draco and Cho to my place for Christmas.

"Hey guys would you like to stay at my place for Christmas?" I asked. Cho nodded enthusiastically. "I would love to come. My parents will say yes definitely," Cho informed us. She left to pack her stuff for the break. "I will owl my parents now, but I won't mention you are a mugge-born. That might turn them off," Draco said. "You know, we have to get Cho and Harry together," I said. "I have a plan," said Draco. He whispered it into my ear.

I smiled and skipped away happily. I saw Harry and Ron. "Hey Harry, hello Ronald," I said. "Are you sad about the Hogsmeade trip? I heard you were going with Ernie Macmillan," Harry said with a laugh. "No way," I said. "He is a great guy, but he is not my type." Suddenly a thought dawned on me- the reason I came over here. "Oh yeah, I wanted to invite you to my place for Christmas break," I said. Harry smiled. "I'd love to. Um, is Cho Chang going to be there?" I smiled to myself. "Yup. So is Draco," I added. Harry smiled again. Ron cleared his throat. "If it matters to you two, I can make it, too."

"Oh that's great," I said. I was happy, but it made our plan so much harder. Ron walked away. After he left, Harry turned to me. "Hermione, I have an honest question. Do you like me? I mean, like me, like me?" I was sure my jaw just hung open. "Are you saying you…like me? But I thought you liked Cho Chang?" I said. Harry waved his hand airily. "Sure I do. As a friend," he said. Harry looked at his watch. "Oh I have to go to my dorm for a sec, afterward want to grab some dinner?" Harry said. I could have sworn he was asking me out. "I can't, I have homework to finish," I said. Then I had an idea. "You know what, never mind, I would love to Harry." With that, I ran off to find Draco.

**Draco's POV**

I could not believe what I was hearing! Hermione had just told me that Harry had said he liked her. I had so much competition. I had Ernie, Harry and Ron as competition, but there might be others hiding in the wings. Suddenly, Cho Chang came down from the girl's dorm. "Hello friends," she said happily. "It is so nice to have friends who would never let you down and would tell you anything, no matter how bad it would make you feel." Hermione and I exchanged guilty looks. I spoke up. "Um, Cho? We wanted to tell you that Harry-"I was cut off.

"Is staying at my house for Christmas too," Hermione finished. She glared at me. If looks could kill, hers would have sent me to St. Mungo's. Hermione looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh I have to go! I promised to meet Har- a friend, for dinner," she said, running out of the common room.

**Hermione's POV**

I met Harry in front of the Great Hall. I started to go inside, but he had made a turn. "I thought we were going to lunch," I said. "We are, just not here," Harry, answered. He took my hand and led me toward the lake. I squinted and saw a picnic basket and blanket set up. He opened the basket and I saw it was filled with food. Harry saw me stare and said, "Fred and George showed me how to get into the kitchens." We ate in silence; neither one of us knew what to say. I wondered if this was a date. "So, Hermione. How's Ravenclaw?" Harry asked in a terrible attempt to break the ice. I was not sure how to answer. "Fine, I guess. A little boring though. I bet Gryffindor is so exciting, am I right?" Harry shrugged. He took off his glasses and began to clean them, which he only does when he is nervous. "I, well, Hermione, you n-never answered my question," he stammered. I was confused. "What question?" I asked. "Earlier I asked you if you like me," Harry reminded. I wasn't sure what to say. I did like him, but so did Cho Chang. "Yes," I breathed. "I like you Harry Potter, and not just as a friend." Harry looked like he had won the lottery. "Don't look so happy, Potter. You are in **BIG** trouble," said a stern voice. I recognized the voice as Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor. We hopped up, and I stared at my feet. "As fond as I am of inter-house friendships, we still have a curfew, Potter. Miss Granger is that you? I never thought I would see the day Hermione Granger would be out after curfew." McGonagall added. Harry spoke up, "Please Professor, it wasn't Hermione's fault. It was entirely my fault." McGonagall frowned at Harry. "Is this true, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked. I did not want Harry to get into trouble because of me. "No, Professor, Harry invited me to the lake; I could have said no. I am partially to blame," I confessed. Harry gave me a look that said, 'Are-you-crazy-I-just-gave-you-a-chance-to-stay-out-of-trouble-why-didn't-you-take-it?' I stared at my feet again. McGonagall took pity on us. "Just don't let me catch you out after curfew again," she warned. We ran before she could change her mind. "Wow, you are a good actress. Were those tears in your eyes?" Harry asked. I beamed. He walked me back to Ravenclaw Tower. "Well Mr. Potter, you should go before another teacher catches you," I said. He turned to go, but before he could, I kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Hermione, see you tomorrow," Harry said. I walked into the common room. Cho stood there, her arms folded. Her face was a mixture of hurt, confusion, and anger. She yelled, "Well, if it isn't the traitor. Where is your partner in crime? I have to go to bed. Don't want to fall asleep in class." Cho stomped upstairs. Stunned, I turned to Draco. "Dray, what's up with her? Plus tomorrow is Saturday." I asked. He stared at the floor. "We… saw you with Harry, that's all. I'm okay with it, but she is, well you know how Cho can be." I could tell he was not okay with it by the way he said that, but I ran up to the girl's dorm instead of investigating. I heard Cho crying in her bed. I knocked on the door softly. "Cho?" I asked quietly.

**Diana's POV**

Later on Friday, Harry literally skipped to the common room. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. Harry giggled. Yes, he _GIGGLED_! "I had a date with Hermione," Harry said. "Boy-who-lived say what?" I asked. "We had a picnic by the lake. We got caught though, by McGonagall," Harry explained. I sat down on the couch and began to cry. Harry looked concerned. "What's wrong, Diana? Is it something I said?" Harry asked. I sighed. "It's just; since we were little everyone would make a fuss over 'smart, beautiful, responsible Hermione, the pride of the Granger family.' Then they would say, 'Oh and her sister, um, Dinah?' My name is **not** Dinah! It's Diana!" I began to cry again. "It is the same thing here. All the boys and teachers just eat her up," I added. Harry's eyes widened. "All the boys?" Harry asked. I nodded. "You, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Ernie Macmillan. You all love smart Hermione, funny Hermione, beautiful Hermione. What did I get? Strong teeth. Hermione's are stronger though," I said. Harry grimaced. "First of all, how would you know that? Second, you two are identical! If she is beautiful, so are you!" After the last line, Harry flushed. He smiled sheepishly. I smiled back. "Wait, do we have a test tomorrow?" Harry asked nervously. I nodded. "Oh man. I haven't studied!" I frowned. "If I was Hermione I could help you. She is a female Einstein. I'm willing to bet galleons she did hers two months ago," I said glumly. Harry laughed. "I'm serious. I'm not smart, I'm not smart, or loyal, or a pureblood, or brave. I bet the hat put me here because, even though I am not brave, this was the thing I had the most of," I said with a sigh. Harry sat next to me on the couch. "Diana, you are smart, and funny, and brave and very pretty," he said. I pushed him playfully. "Keep your lies to yourself," I joked. He laughed again. We heard hushed whispers. I got up and looked behind a potted plant. I was not surprised to see Neville Longbottom there. He loves Herbology. I walked over to a Chudley Cannons poster and said, "Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, I know you two are there." They walked out, looking defeated. They loved the Chudley Cannons. "Is Dean here?" I asked playfully. They shook their heads. "Okay," I said. I crept to a seat by the fire, and threw my bag at it. "OW!" Dean yelled. "Nope, he is definitely not here. I'll just sit down now," I teased. I started to sit down, but Dean threw off Harry's invisibility cloak. Dean loved warm chairs and fire. He's kind of like a moth. "Foiled again," Seamus muttered. The boys started to leave, but I said, "Neville, can I talk to you?" Dean, Ron and Seamus started to come back, but Harry ushered them away. "So what did you want to talk about?" Neville asked. "Well over the Christmas break, a bunch of us are coming over our house for Christmas. I was wondering if, maybe, if you weren't busy, you wanted to come too," I breathed. Neville's face lit up. 'I would love to,'' Neville said. After he left, I settled down to write to Mum and Dad. Hermione didn't know it, but I had invited a **lot** of Gryffindors over for break, I might have gotten carried away. Just to get under my twin's skin, I invited Ernie Macmillan.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I am terribly sorry about the short notice, but Hermione and I have invited friends over for Christmas Break. Let's see, it is, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Fred, Weasley, George Weasley, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Please make a lot of food because the Weasleys eat like there is no tomorrow. (I am not completely guilty because I invited 8 out of 14. Hermione just invited 5. She invited Draco, Harry, Ron, Cho and Padma. Ernie Macmillan is crazy about her, and I want to see her reaction when he arrives.) Please also drive to King's Cross separately so there will be enough room for our friends.

With Lots of Love,

Your Loving Daughter,

Diana Granger.

P.S. I will work on the vehicle seating and sleeping arrangements, unless Hermione does it first.

P.P.S. I will owl this to you first thing in the morning.

**Hermione's POV**

I was excited about Christmas break, when a thought hit me. What if Diana had invited people too? I first thought of this when I came down from the girls' dorm with Padma Patil and Cho. Harry and I had explained what had happened on Friday. I had invited Padma too, but I was shocked when Padma said, "I hope your house can fit everyone." I looked at her. "You mean, you, me, my sister, Cho, Draco, Harry, Ron and my parents?" I asked. Padma laughed. "You forgot Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbott and … Ernie Macmillan." "ERNIE MACMILLAN!" Cho and I yelled at the same time. "I think Diana invited them," Padma added. I was enraged! I was angry! I was exasperated! I was furious! I was fuming! I was inflamed! I was cross! I was…. "You were antagonized?" Padma offered. I realized I had been saying these things out loud . We went to the Great Hall. I walked up to my sister."Hey Diana, did you invite the whole school?" I asked. Diana smiled. "I didn't invite a single Slytherin or Ravenclaw. You invited Ravenclaws," Diana protested. "Do Mum and Dad know?" I asked. "Yup. Mum says she will need help cooking. Anyway," Diana turned back to Harry and Neville, who were helping with the seating arrangements. "There are 16 kids total, so if 8 ride with Mum and 8 ride with Dad, we should be good," Diana said. "Here sis." Diana slid me a chart.

Diana Granger

Car 1

Mrs. Granger

Hermione Granger

Car 2

Mr. Granger

Neville Longbottom

Car 1

Mrs. Granger

Draco Malfoy

Car 2

Mr. Granger

Lavender Brown

Car 1

Mrs. Granger

Cho Chang

Car 2

Mr. Granger

Harry Potter

Car 1

Mrs. Granger

Ernie Macmillan

Car 2

Mr. Granger

Ron Weasley

Car 1

Mrs. Granger

Hannah Abbott

Car 2

Mr. Granger

Fred Weasley

Car 1

Mrs. Granger

Padma Patil

Car 2

Mr. Granger

George Weasley

Car 1

Mrs. Granger

Parvati Patil

Car 2

Mr. Granger

Dean Thomas

Car 1

Mrs. Granger

Seamus Finnigan

Car 2

Mr. Granger

I stared at it in shock. "You put Ernie in my car on purpose, didn't you?" I asked. Diana smirked. "What do you think, big sister?" Diana said. Draco looked at me. "You are older than her, Mione?" Draco asked. I nodded. "Wow. I always thought Diana was older," he said. I glared at him. "Not the time, Draco," I reminded.

"I also did the sleeping arrangements," Diana added. "Don't worry, girls and boys will be in separate rooms. She gave me another chart.

Diana Granger

Diana's room

Hermione Granger

Hermione's room

Parvati Patil

Diana's room

Padma Patil

Hermione's room

Lavender Brown

Diana's room

Cho Chang

Hermione's room

Hannah Abbott

Diana's room

Draco Malfoy

Stephen's room

Harry Potter

Stephen's room

Ron Weasley

Stephen's room

Neville Longbottom

Stephen's room

Ernie Macmillan

Guest room

Fred Weasley

Guest room

George Weasley

Guest room

Dean Thomas

Guest room

Seamus Finnigan

Guest room

"I need you to make 17 copies of each, Mione," Diana informed me. 17 copies? "That's way too many!" I cried. "Well Harry, Neville and I had to make the arrangements, it is the least you could do, Mione," Diana said. "I wasn't the one who went and invited HALF THE SCHOOL, DIANA!" I screeched. Diana pinched her nose. She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a mint. "Early Christmas present, Diana said, not letting her nose go. I gave her the death glare. Draco elbowed Cho. "Maybe we should sit at the Ravenclaw table today," he suggested. They led me away before I could murder my sister. We sat near Mandy Brocklehurst and Terry Boot. "So is your brother ok with all of these people?" Draco inquired. "Yeah, we had to pay him $20. Each. Enough said," I replied. We ate in silence. "We should finish packing," Draco said once we were done eating. Together we headed for Ravenclaw Tower.

**Diana's POV**

My owl, Harper, flew in with a letter from Mum and Dad. I opened it quickly.

_Dear Diana,_

_Your Father has taken ill. I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could take the students staying at my residence home three days early. When he heard why, he said yes. Please gather your classmates up as soon as you finish reading this letter. The train shall pick you up at 12 o' clock, sharp. Your Aunt Jane and I will pick you up at King's Cross Station at 3 o' clock. I look forward to seeing you and your classmates, even under these circumstances._

_Best regards and wishes,_

_Mum_

Before I could stop it, tears had begun to fall. Harry looked at me. "Are you all right, Diana?" Harry asked. "My father is ill. The train is taking those staying at my house home today instead of waiting," I explained. "What time?" Dean inquired. "We board the train at noon," I replied. We looked at the clock. It was 11:15. Harry, Neville and I went to get the people coming who were not in our house. After last minute packing and a few goodbyes, we were huddled at Hogsmeade station. Soon, the scarlet train pulled up to the station. We boarded the train slowly. After looking out of the window, I noticed the students who were not going standing on the grass waving. I saw Draco shudder as Pansy blew him a kiss. I giggles. Draco glared at me. "Diana, what is wrong with your father?" Harry inquired. "I dunno. Mum didn't say," I answered. "I was thinking that if we took him to St. Mungo's, he would be bound to get better, right?" Harry said. "Mate, St. Mungo's is for magical injuries, like a dragon bite or something," Ron informed us. Harry turned red. I sniffed. Harry put his arm around my shoulders. This made me receive a glare from Cho Chang. I noticed Draco was doing the same thing to Hermione. I fingered the silver, heart-shaped locket I always wore. It had been a gift from my father when I was accepted. Hermione's was the same except it was gold. Harry watched me intently. "I like your locket," he said. "You can borrow it if you want," I teased. "No thanks, it isn't my style."

I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. I was too worried about my father.

**Hermione's POV**

Fred and George were telling me the advantages of being a twin, as if I didn't already know. "Have you two ever switched places?" George asked. "In case you don't know, my hair is brown, Diana's is auburn. People would notice," I answered. Fred shrugged. He started to open his mouth but I stopped him. "Not right now, Fred." I got up to get a Cauldron Cake from the food trolley. I heard Fred say to George, "I was just going to tell her that her shoelace was untied." What? _Thump_. I hit the floor. _That was going to leave a mark._

**Diana's POV**

I laid my head on Harry's shoulder and fell asleep. After I woke up he told me that Ron and Dean had passed out the car charts, while Neville and Seamus passed out the sleeping arrangement charts. "We're almost at the station, Mione." Harry said. 5 minutes later they had arrived. Immediately I took charge. " All right. We are going to break into two lines. In the first line, I want Neville, Lavender, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Dean and myself. In the other line, I want Hermione, Draco, Cho, Ernie, Hannah, Padma, Parvati and Seamus." Hermione led her line to Aunt Jane's car, while I brought my line to Mum's car. She enveloped me in a giant hug. She called Hermione and her line over to greet Hermione and meet out friends. I took the liberty to introduce her. "Mum, this is Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, and Seamus Finnigan." When I finished I was out of breath. Each of my friends raised a hand as their name was called. After that we piled into the cars. I sat between Harry and Neville."Diana, if you want, we can visit your father after we've settled in," Mum suggested. I nodded. "I would like that Mum. A lot," I said. "Mrs. Granger?" Neville asked. "Call me, Marian, dear. Yes," she replied. "Could we come too?" I smiled at Neville and he smiled back. "If you would like to dear. Oh don't tell me. You are Neville!" Mum guessed. I could tell she was joking and knew all along. "Yes, that is correct," Neville said proudly. I gave his hand a friendly squeeze. "Kiss-up," I whispered. Neville laughed. "Could I come too?" Harry inquired. "Diana is very lucky. She is lucky to have a family and parents." Mum looked puzzled. "Harry is an orphan," Ron explained. Mum nodded. "Diana had told me a lot about you Harry. You too Neville," she added. I flushed. "It would have been wrong to tell her about us too, Diana?" Ron said, indicating Dean and himself. I looked for a diversion. Luckily we pulled up to my house just in time.


	2. Can't Go On

**Diana's POV**

After Hermione and I showed our friends around, they decided to have a snowball fight. Instead, I sat at my window. I longed for my father. He was so important to me; I could not bear to lose him.

_FLASHBACK_

_Young Diana and Hermione ran towards their father. Dr. Granger had just returned from a dental convention. He was a younger man then. He swooped his daughter up, one in each arm. "I have presents for you two," he said. Diana squealed and Hermione clapped her hands. "Hermione first," Dr. Granger said. He pulled out a gold heart-shaped locket. "It's beautiful." Hermione breathed._

"_Come here, Diana," said Dr. Granger. He handed Diana one like her sister's except Diana's was silver. "If you stroke them, it will feel like I am with you, even when I am not," Dr. Granger explained._

_END FLASHBACK_

The locket seemed to sparkle in the light of the moon. I gently stroked it. There was a small knock at my door. I opened it, and my mother stood there. She was pale and grey. I feared for my father. Mum sat on my bed. "Diana," she began. "You know, your father was diagnosed with cancer." I nodded. She put her arm around me. "Well he, your father, died." Mum explained. I jumped up. "No!" I cried. "He is not dead!" I ran out my room, thundered down the stairs, and stormed out the front door. I went to a tree I called my "thinking tree." There, in the privacy of my tree, I began to cry.

_Sorry about the short chapter._ _It is a vital one though, but I could barely write it because I kept crying. I have an idea about what happens next though. By the way, Draco/Hermione is not the only pairing. There is also Diana/ Neville and a little bit of Diana/Harry.


	3. Bearing the Pain

**Neville's POV**

After the snowball fight, I decided to take a walk. I strolled near a tree, and I heard crying. I recognized the weeper to be Diana Granger. "Hey," I said softly. "What's wrong?" Diana looked up at me, her eyes red from crying. "M-my Father died," she replied. I gave her a hug, and she sobbed into my shoulder. I patted her on the back, but regretted it when she wailed louder. "Don't worry, I know how you feel. My parents aren't dead, but they were tortured into insanity by Death Eaters, doomed to spend the rest of their lives in St. Mungo's." I said. "And Harry never even met his parents. He was one remember? At least you have your Mum," I replied. I was on the verge of tears myself. Wait, the comforter is not supposed to cry. Or is that alright? I mean the point is to help them show their feeling, so it would herlp if-. Never mind that. Focus, Neville. As if the mention of his name had summoned him, Harry came over to us. "What's wrong? Neville, are you crying?" Harry asked. "No!" I wailed. "Yes!" Diana corrected. If her father had not have just died, I would have sent her the death glare. "My father just died," Diana said, sobbing harder. Harry looked at me. "Why are you crying? You didn't even know him!" I shrugged. "Death mentality," I managed to choke out. "The thought that my friend is suffering with a loss gets me teary-eyed. Plus, I stubbed my toe." Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you okay, Diana?" Diana nodded, but I could tell she wasn't all right. _"Incendio!"_ Diana spoke. I small fire ignited on the pile of sticks at her feet. "You two can go inside if you want, I might be here for I while," she said. She stared at the river. "We used to come here all the time when I was younger."

I shook my head. "We are staying at your side, no matter what," I said. "Except when it is time for bed, cause we are sleeping in Stephen's room," Harry added. "Also not when we use the bathroom." I put in.

Diana shuddered, but I got a smile out of her. That was a start. "We better go inside, guys. It is getting cold," Harry suggested. We walked inside, where Mrs. Granger was serving hot cocoa. I realized the pain must be worse for her. She poured us cups of hot chocolate, and we sipped in silence. "Would you like marshmallows, Neville dear?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Yes please, Mrs. Granger," I replied. I noticed Diana was staring straight ahead. The cocoa might have been warm, but I could tell it was not enough to warm Diana's now empty heart. It was as if the Diana I knew had died along with her father.


End file.
